Youkai
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Rin fait une demande surprenante à Sesshoumaru et il a bien l'intention de refuser, mais... Dans la chronologie, cette courte histoire suit "Par amour" ou/et "Cicatrices".


**Youkai**

Sesshoumaru regarda Rin endormie sur lui. Depuis l'accouchement, elle avait fréquemment dormi ainsi. Tellement souvent que Sesshoumaru songea qu'il était devenu comme un coussin. Il soupira en constatant que, pourtant, il appréciait énormément ces moments où elle était tout contre lui. « Je me suis adouci... », pensa-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Rin.

Même si le son était très faible, il entendit très bien le réveil de Muko. Il se leva lentement en déposant Rin dans les couvertures. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle perdit sa chaleur, mais elle ne s'éveilla pas. Lorsque Muko n'avait pas besoin d'être nourrie, c'est lui qui en prenait soin. N'ayant pas besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'un humain, il permettait ainsi à Rin de dormir plus longtemps. Il aurait été profondément sceptique si, quelques mois auparavant, on lui avait affirmé qu'il prendrait soin d'un bébé. Mais il ne trouvait aucun déplaisir à être seul avec Muko. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il lui parlait beaucoup, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cela semblait calmer l'enfant, alors il continuait pendant qu'il la nettoyait, la changeait, la bordait.

Il revint dans la chambre. Rin était couchée sur le futon, les bras et les jambes écartés, comme si elle voulait prendre le plus de place possible. Il sourit intérieurement. Il se rappela la demande que Rin lui avait faite quelques mois plus tôt.

------

- Je m'ennuie, lui dit-elle, la main appuyée sur son ventre rond.

Sesshoumaru était assis, appuyé contre un arbre et il regarda Rin, couchée dans l'herbe verte. Elle mordillait un brin d'herbe et elle le regarda pour lui dire:

- J'ai hâte qu'on reparte sur les routes.

- Seulement quelques mois après la naissance, Rin.

- Je sais, je sais...

Un long soupir s'éleva dans la forêt. Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux un long moment. Rin admira le contraste des nuages blancs sur le ciel d'un bleu intense. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était rêveuse et résonna fort dans la clairière:

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais...?

- Mmm?

- Voler avec toi.

- ... Mais tu voles déjà avec moi.

- Pas comme ça. J'aimerais voler avec toi, sous ta forme youkai.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et elle devina sa réponse avant même qu'elle l'entende.

- Non.

Le silence revint. Sesshoumaru se demandait pourquoi elle avait de telles idées. Comme si c'était possible... Qu'il se transforme seulement pour lui faire faire un joyeux tour dans le ciel! Il n'était pas un animal, nom de Dieu! Il l'entendit lui dire:

- Ne sois pas fâché, Sesshoumaru. Je ne parlerai plus de ça.

Il n'était pas fâché! Il prit le temps de calmer son irritation, puis il se leva.

- On retourne au village?

- Oui, bonne idée.

Ils se mirent à marcher sur le petit sentier et Rin ne parla plus jamais de cette idée.

-----

Et c'est quand elle était là, endormie et inoffensive sur le futon, qu'il repensait à cela. Demain, ils repartaient avec Jaken et Ah-Un. Muko serait maintenant à leurs côtés. Il serait difficile de laisser l'enfant sous la seule protection de Jaken quand ils seraient sur les routes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'à partir de demain, Sesshoumaru et Rin ne pourraient pas s'éloigner trop loin de la petite sans courir des risques.

« Suis-je vraiment en train de considérer l'idée? Je ne peux pas y croire! Je me suis vraiment adouci! », se dit-il en serrant le poing devant lui comme s'il voulait résister un peu plus longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il prit sa décision, tout se passa très vite. Il courut vers Rin, l'attrapa brusquement dans ses bras et partit en direction de la forêt. La jeune femme s'était bien sûr réveillée d'un coup lorsqu'elle s'était sentie soulevée ainsi. Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement, mais ils avaient déjà quitté le village et Sesshoumaru s'éloignait de la civilisation en courant vers les montagnes. Rin lui dit d'un ton un peu brusque, à cause de son réveil désagréable:

- Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Il ne répondit pas et il la bascula presque violemment sur son dos. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules au dernier moment en lui criant:

- Sesshoumaru!!! Es-tu devenu f... Ohhh!

Sans avertissement, il s'était transformé et elle se retrouvait maintenant sur le dos d'un immense chien blanc. Ils s'élevèrent vers le ciel en ligne droite et elle eut l'impression de se rapprocher des étoiles. Les constellations étaient si hautes que, même si Rin savait que Sesshoumaru volait très vite, elle avait l'impression de monter tout doucement. Le vent frais fouettait son visage et l'air froid attaquait sa peau. Le croissant de la lune luisait à droite et tout semblait si paisible. Elle se sentait seule au monde avec lui.

Rin était surprise. Elle avait compris que son refus était définitif lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son désir de voler sur son dos. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'idée, mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir oser lui demander une telle chose. La sensation était extraordinaire! Elle serra les cuisses un peu plus fort sur le corps du youkai et elle ouvrit les bras en laissant l'air fouetter son corps. Sesshoumaru tourna la tête vers elle et lui dit:

- Accroche-toi, Rin.

Elle se pencha sur lui et prit entre ses doigts la douce fourrure blanche sur le cou du chien. Elle eut le temps de reconnaître l'odeur de la couverture qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'interroger sur la chose, ils changèrent de direction et elle se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber vers le sol. L'émotion était si forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Sesshoumaru secoua la tête en l'entendant: « Quelle réaction bizarre, Rin... » Ainsi, elle n'avait pas peur. Il en profita pour voler entre les sommets des montagnes et effleurer les arbres. Rin cria de joie dans ce rire qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

La promenade s'acheva à peu près au même endroit où elle lui avait sa demande. Il se transforma avant de toucher la terre et il posa Rin sur le sol. À cause de la violence du vent, des larmes avaient coulé et laissé des traces sur sa peau. Elle était épuisée et elle se laissa tomber sur le dos en respirant rapidement, le regard fixé sur le ciel étoilé. Sesshoumaru resta debout à ses côtés. Elle sourit à pleines dents en lui disant:

- Merci! Comme c'était extraordinaire!

Elle calma bientôt sa respiration et son coeur retrouva un rythme normal. Elle se souleva pour s'asseoir et lui demander:

- Sesshoumaru?

- Mmm?

- La fourrure que tu portes... Est-ce qu'elle vient de ta forme youkai?

- Oui.

- Oh...

Elle resta silencieuse en se souvenant qu'il lui offert une couverture semblable lorsqu'elle habitait au village. Ainsi, elle avait dormi toutes ces années en ne sachant pas qu'elle se blottissait dans une fourrure tirée du corps de Sesshoumaru. Elle fut émue. Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il ne la regarda pas, mais il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce simple contact le faisait toujours frissonner. En se penchant sur ses lèvres, Sesshoumaru se demanda ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour cette femme. Même ses plus incroyables demandes, il voulait les satisfaire. « Mais où est passée ma fierté? Je me suis bien trop adouci... »

Rin resserra ses bras dans son dos et se colla passionnément à lui. Il sentit son pouls augmenter et leur baiser devenir moins innocent. Depuis qu'elle avait donné naissance à Muko, quelque chose avait changé entre eux lorsqu'ils s'aimaient. À chaque fois, Sesshoumaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que le corps de la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras avait créé et protégé la vie de leur enfant. À toutes les fois qu'ils s'unissaient, il se rappelait que c'était l'amour qui avait rendu toute cette histoire possible. Depuis que Rin avait donné naissance à Muko, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus.

Il connaissait maintenant très bien ce sentiment puissant qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il pensait à protéger sa famille. Il était nourri par les sourires de Rin et Muko.

« Je me suis adouci pour elles... Et si quelqu'un les menace, je me surpasserai pour elles. »

De cela, il n'avait aucun doute.

_-----_

_Un petit texte pour le plaisir._

_Je réalise des vidéos sur Sesshoumaru et Rin depuis hier, vous les trouverez facilement sur Youtube en tapant dans la recherche "_myrieldestorrents". _Bon visionnement et bonne lecture._


End file.
